


Chapel

by IT_GIRL_RH



Series: Chapel [1]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Colin barely manages to survive sitting next to Ed during morning chapel. Can you blame him? The idea of Ed in a schoolboy uniform is ridiculously hot after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> October 19th, 2009

  


 

  
Summary: Colin barely manages to survive sitting next to Ed during morning chapel. Can you blame him? The idea of Ed in a schoolboy uniform is ridiculously hot after all.  
Rating: Adult  
Categories: Radiohead slash   
Characters: Colin, Ed  
Genres: Angst, Friendship, LOLZ  
Pairings: Coed  
Warnings: Underage Sex  
Series: Chapel (1 of 3)  
Completed: Yes   
**Disclaimer:**This is fiction. I do not own nor pretend to know anything about Radiohead. This is just a bit of fun and I, in no way, intend any harm to anyone, especially to Radiohead.  


 

Chapel was crowded and long this morning. Some alumni La-ti-das were in attendance for some fund drive for a new rugby pitch or some such facility Colin and his friends could not care less about. The illustrious guests took up the first few rows while the boys were crammed like sardines into the rest of the pews. A group of very unlucky boys were left standing along the side aisles of the chapel while being constantly prodded by proctors to stand up straight. Meanwhile the seemingly endless series of long-winded speakers droned on and on about their glorious Alma Mater and it's esteemed benefactors ad nauseum. Blah blah blah. It was torture.

Colin had initially thought himself rather lucky to get a seat. When his friends waved him over to the space in a pew they'd bravely saved especially for him, he let out a joyous little "Yay!" and raised his arms in the air like the other students did at a football game.  He felt lucky right up to the moment the boy next to him was forced to press against him, shoulder to knee, when Thom finally arrived and squeezed in at the end of the already full pew. If that wasn't bad enough, the boy next to him wouldn’t stop fidgeting in his seat, constantly reminding Colin that they were pressed together, shoulder to knee. It was more than distracting. It was all Colin could think about and it was starting to show.

Colin tried to control himself. He kept his eyes locked on the back of the neck of the boy in front of him, trying desperately not to think about the boy sitting next to him. The boy he'd just finally met a few weeks before, though Colin had taken notice of him long before that. The boy who usually sat several rows in front of him. The boy Colin usually stared at during chapel, while definitely not thinking about chapel. Instead he'd think about...

_Ok, now, don't go starting that! Think about something else. Girls. Think about girls._  That always made him more nervous than excited. Nervous would be a much better choice right now. Colin liked girls. Girls were soft. Girls were pretty. Girls tasted nice when you kissed them. He wondered if boys tasted nice. He stole another glance sideways.  _Would he taste nice if I kissed him?_  His friend was distracted watching a proctor in the opposite aisle nudge a slouching boy. So Colin took the opportunity to stealthily eye the boy up and down. He followed the line of the boy's striped school tie as it directed Colin's eyes lower. His eyes paused at the arrow-like tip of the boy's neck tie pointing suggestively downward, like a flashing XXX neon sign. Colin licked his lips and... the boy turned towards him and smiled. Colin suddenly remembered where he was and sat up stick straight, eyes wide and back on the neck in front of him. He folded his hands in his lap to hide the stirrings happening there just below the too thin fabric of his school trousers.

When he'd started fantasizing about this boy, it was in conjunction with girls, always. Colin would be thinking about a girl and then along would come this fellow and he'd take over while Colin watched. Then, in later fantasies it would be Colin and the girl and the boy all together, everybody touching everybody. That was nice. Colin got in some very good wanking to those thoughts. But recently, his fantasies seemed to be more about the boy than the girl. That distressed Colin somewhat, a lot actually. He'd always been more readily able than his friends to appreciate the relative attractiveness of the male form but he'd never wanted to... "you know" before. Colin's eyes wandered over to the the long young body next to him. He started and almost yelped because the boy chose that exact moment to shift, rolling his shoulders and neck as he moved his legs up and down in his seat. Every inch of Colin that was in contact with his friend was on fire from the movements. Colin held his breath and tried to ignore his swelling nether regions.

_Nononononono! Enough of that. Margaret Thatcher. Underwear. Margaret Thatcher in her underwear._  The boy next to him shifted his over-sized legs again and Colin froze. The Rock of Gibraltar of Unsexiness was today no match for the long thigh pressed against his. He looked down to see long slim fingers run up and down that thigh. Perilously close to Colin’s own crotch.  _Oh that’s no help at all!_  he thought flinging his eyes back to the neck of the boy in front of him. The boy next to him shifted and let out a little disgruntled groan deep in his throat as yet another speaker took the podium. Colin thought his erection was going to rip a seam.

_Think unsexy thoughts think unsexy thoughts!_  What’s even unsexier than Margaret Thatcher in her underwear? Colin's eyes darted around the room. Thom Yorke. What’s even less sexy than Thom? Thom eating. With his mouth open... and talking and laughing. Chewed up globs of food rolling around on his tongue and flying out towards you with surprisingly accurate aim. A few bits sticking to his lips, like World War II kamikaze bomber planes threatening to take off and crash into you at any moment. Eating lunch with him was like a tour of duty in the Pacific Theater at the end of 1944 following the Battle of... of... what was the name of that battle? Ok that was actually working. A little bit of history class and a little bit of Thom. Good. Colin sighed in relief.

An eternity later, Colin had fought off two more erections before they had a chance to take hold. Though at one point he did have to take the hymnal out of the pocket in the back of the pew and lay it strategically open on his lap, just as a precautionary measure. Still, he was rather pleased with his show of willpower over the raging teen aged sex drive. It's what separates man from beast after all, he told himself. He let himself smile a little at his mind's victory over his trouser's matter as the Headmaster took the podium to wrap things up.

At that moment, a large hand landed on his thigh and gave it a quick squeeze. "Hey."

The hand was gone in an instant but it had done its damage. It was a sneak attack Colin wasn't prepared for. His cock however was ever at the ready and immediately sprang into action, getting rock hard again at a dizzying speed. The boy next to him shifted and Colin held his breath. He felt the warm moist heat against his ear before he realized what the boy was doing. He was so close, Colin could almost feel his lips and he was sure if the boy wanted to, he could reach out and caress Colin's ear with his hot tongue. Colin closed his eyes and tried not to move.

"I think they're about done. Let's sneak a smoke before class. Okay?"

Colin heard the words but he couldn't make his brain decipher them. "What?"

Ed chuckled and the hot breath shot out over Colin's cheek and neck. Colin's cock responded by trying to reach up out Colin's trousers all on it's own. "Were you asleep? I about dozed off, too. Let's have a smoke before class. I'll need to wake up a bit after this snoozefest."

"Yeah. Ok." Colin wasn't sure what he had just agreed to and it didn't matter because things were indeed wrapping up and Colin was now the proud owner of the biggest erection he figured he'd ever had in his life.  _Shite.  
_  
Colin tried his best to will it away but his erection was having none of it this time. Ed wasn't helping either, now that he was eagerly tapping his toes in anticipation of a smoke and the end of this morning's torment of boredom. Every time his leg moved up and down against Colin's leg, it made Colin's cock throb.

There was a Benediction and a hymn that Colin didn't even bother trying to sing. He was far too interested in listening to the boy next to him try to out-sing Thom at the end of the pew. He had such a lovely voice and Colin rarely got to be so close to him when he sang. Colin was impressed with his range and diction. The low notes, in particular the ones at the end of the song, went straight to Colin's cock, however.  _Shite._

Then it was all over. Boys chattered and scrambled all around them gathering up their gear and heading out to the various classroom buildings. Ed laughed out a few goodbyes over his shoulder to their mates as they headed off to their classes. Then Ed grabbed his books off the floor and set them next to him on the pew. He raised his arms up above his head and stretched slowly like a cat. Colin tried to casually adjust himself in his straining trousers. It only made things worse. His flesh was a throbbing bundle of oversensitive nerves that relished even that tiny bit of attention. It was too much. He pushed the hymnal down harder in his lap thinking maybe he could use it to cut off the circulation. He was desperate.

“C’mon Coz let’s go!” Ed elbowed him playfully.

“I can’t. I need a minute. You go ahead.” He said, staring straight a head, his face flushing crimson.

Ed looked down to Colin’s lap and the hymnal strategically positioned on it. He laughed, “You’ve got to be kidding me! In chapel? Really Colin! How blasphemous are you?”

Colin squirmed uncomfortably under Ed’s gaze. Ed talking about Colin's predicament wasn’t really helping it go away.

Ed rolled his eyes and gathered up his things. “Well I want to sneak a smoke before class. So think about grasshoppers or something and be done with it already.” He elbowed Colin’s shoulder again, a bit harder. “C’mon. Hurry up.”

“Ed! Just go on without me, okay?”

“Really? Grasshoppers?! That always works for me. They’re just…” He shuddered dramatically. “Eww! Gross.”

The shudder of Ed's body against his only reminded Colin how close they still were even though there was plenty of room in the pew now that almost everyone had cleared out. Colin looked down at his book bag on the floor and closed his eyes.

Ed sighed and made a snick-snick-snick noise with his tongue before he stood. Colin could feel him stretching again then pause. He could feel Ed's eyes on him. Ed sighed audibly and started to climb over Colin's legs. He paused mid-clamber. His legs spread pressing against either side of Colin’s knees. Colin opened his eyes. Big mistake. He was eye to crotch with Ed. He couldn’t make himself look away from Ed's groin. It felt like an eternity before he could pry his eyes away and look up into Ed’s face smiling warmly down at him. Ed was speaking to him but Colin couldn’t hear anything past the roar of blood rushing in his ears.

“What?” he asked dumbly.

“I said. You’ve got an eyelash on your cheek.” Ed snorted and rolled his eyes. “Here. I’ll get it for you.” He raised a finger to his lips and licked it. Colin realized this only took a second but in his mind everything was suddenly in slow motion. As Ed’s finger rose up, Ed wetted his lips, his red tongue pushed out past his pliant pink lips then glistened as it slid twice over his barely parted lips. Then his tongue poised just inside his mouth waiting for the finger which brushed purposefully over it before moving down towards Colin’s cheek. Ed’s tongue retreated quickly back into his mouth locked away again behind closed lips, hidden from Colin's still staring eyes. Ed's finger touched Colin's cheek. Colin’s eyes snapped closed. He was sure he didn’t hide the way his breath hitched but he hoped Ed didn’t take much heed of it. Ed’s finger was warm and wet. Colin could feel himself leaning into the touch despite himself. He felt a rush of shame and fear and lust all at once. He felt Ed’s breath against his upturned face and realized Ed must have spoken but Colin couldn’t hear anything besides his own shuddering breath and his heart pounding in his temples. He opened his eyes and looked dazedly at Ed. His mouth opening but nothing coming out. Forgetting everything but Ed’s blue eyes and Ed’s soft touch.

“Make a wish and blow.” Ed smiled. He held the small black lash on his fingertip just a fraction of an inch before Colin’s mouth. He could feel the warmth from Ed’s skin. He could smell him, all soap and nicotine and something indefinable.

Colin obeyed. He closed his eyes and wished with all his might as he blew softly through rounded lips onto Ed’s proffered finger.

He felt Ed stand there for a moment longer and knew he must have spoken. But Colin was deaf and paralyzed. Unable to speak or move or open his eyes. Unable to even take a breath until he finally felt Ed shift his weight and pull his long leg over Colin’s lap and move off down the pew. Colin stayed still another moment or two, until he was sure Ed was gone. He opened his eyes and looked towards the back of the chapel. There were a few boys still straggling towards the chapel door but thankfully no sign of Ed anywhere. Colin tucked the hymnal back into the pocket on the back of the pew. He looked down and could see the very evident outline of his erection through the thin fabric of his uniform-grade trousers. He frowned. He'd need to hide that. He picked his book bag up off the floor and held it to his lap like a shield. He warily rose to his feet. He felt dizzy and had to reach out to grab the back of the pew, almost losing hold of his book bag strategically covering his bulging crotch. He took a moment to steady himself then with a single minded purpose launched himself down the pew and out of the chapel doors.

Colin ran towards the nearest classroom building. The science lab, it would do. He flung open the door and ran towards the loo pushing past a few boys without even noticing them. A boy was leaving the washroom when he got there but once he was inside it was mercifully empty. He flung open the door to the nearest stall while throwing his book bag to the floor. His hand was at his trousers before he even had the door closed. He tore open his fly and wrapped his fingers around his aching flesh with a low moan he didn’t care if anyone heard. He came undone after a few cursory strokes, biting his lip and thinking of blue eyes and a soft mouth. For the first time in his life, he wanked thinking about a boy and only a boy and he didn’t feel at all guilty about it.

 

 

 

End Notes:

  
**I hope this will encourage new writers: I wrote this story and then held onto it for a long-ass time because I thought it wasn't very good and no one would like it. I finally posted it as a little throw-away just to get it out of my folder. Surprisingly, it seemed to strike a note with people and they actually liked it. So, the lesson learned is that you should just post the cake and not worry about what _you_  think people will think of it. It's too hard to predict what people will connect with or not.** :)

  



End file.
